


И в горе, и в радости

by Carlie_Hessenthaler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Angst, Originally posted to Twitter, but also the whole fic, canon typical age difference, here lives the smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler
Summary: Когда Рей отказывают продлевать визу, ее безэмоциональный и равнодушный босс вдруг предлагает жениться на ней, чтобы она смогла остаться. Из-за отчаянья и страха вернуться в Лондон, Рей соглашается.Перевод на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8813389
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	И в горе, и в радости

**Author's Note:**

Арты от Сони Болконской:

— Я… не понимаю. — Рей нахмурилась и замотала головой. — Я думала, что все уже несколько недель как улажено.

С виноватым видом Эмилин вздохнула.

— Мне очень жаль, Рей, но рабочую визу тебе не одобрили. И поскольку твоя учеба тоже закончилась, ничего нельзя поделать. Можешь снова подать запрос на спонсорство, но это затратно, и его необходимо обновлять ежегодно.

В некоммерческой организации «Сопротивление», где Эмилин числилась главой отдела кадров, Рей работала со второго курса колледжа. Она в США уже больше четырех лет. Это ее дом.

Рей старалась не смотреть на Бена, своего босса, потому что глаза щипало, к тому же иногда он мог одним лишь взглядом заразить своим напряжением. Сейчас она точно не выдержала бы. Не хотела оборачиваться и видеть, насколько ему скучно и некомфортно наблюдать за ее потугами сдержать слезы.

— Понятно, — тихо прошептала она. Ей хотелось бы поблагодарить их, улыбнуться и пожать плечами, но все, на что Рей оказалась способна, — уставиться на свои руки. Почему они выглядят так странно? Становилось жарко. — Знаете, мне нужно вернуться к работе, пока я еще могу.

Рей улыбнулась Эмилин, хотя глаза застилали слезы, и бросила быстрый взгляд на Бена.

Скучающим он не выглядел, но особо обеспокоенным — тоже. И, честно говоря, с чего бы ему таким быть? Конечно, она хорошо справлялась со своей работой, но они легко найдут другого человека, прекрасно разбирающегося в связях с общественностью. И Бен это знал.

Их отношения совсем далеки от дружеских — на самом деле он вообще никогда не тянулся с ней общаться. Несколько раз Рей всерьез пыталась наладить с ним контакт, когда только начала работать в «Сопротивлении», но он вяло отреагировал на ее порывы.

Возникало чувство, что Бен считал стажеров некомпетентными детьми. Впрочем, хотя бы никогда не заставлял приносить ему кофе. В основном он ее вообще не беспокоил, только если ему не было что-то от нее нужно. В такие моменты его плечи всегда напрягались, губы подрагивали, и Бен старался побыстрее закончить разговор.

— Конечно, Рей, — ответила Эмилин. — После обеда я пришлю тебе письмо с информацией о выплате выходного пособия.

Рей натянуто улыбнулась и вышла из кабинета. Как только она вернулась за свой стол, в ушах зазвенело.

Ей не хотелось возвращаться в Лондон. Там не ждало ничего, кроме плохих воспоминаний и отвратительных знакомых. Она вырвалась. Она сделала это сама.

Рей упорно училась в школе, и, несмотря на все препятствия, ей дали полную стипендию в Нью-Йоркском Университете. Решив, что самое сложное позади, она продолжила работать по специальности в наивной уверенности обеспечить себе этим визу.

Оказалось, нет. Рей понимала, что средства некоммерческой организации ограничены, а рабочая виза стоит дорого. Но от мысли о том, куда действительно пойдут спонсорские деньги, кому они смогут помочь, становилось слегка легче.

К лучшему. Все будет хорошо. Она справится с этим, как и со всем остальным.

Рей сделала глубокий вдох и снова погрузилась в работу.

За полчаса до конца рабочего дня она получила два письма. Одно от Эмилин с подробностями о выходном пособии, а второе — от Бена. И открыла его первым.

_Рей,  
Пожалуйста, зайди сегодня ко мне в кабинет перед уходом._

_Бен Соло,  
Старший координатор по связям с общественностью.  
орг: «Сопротивление» 501к.  
(Тел.) 836-555-6374  
(Факс) 836-555-6397 _

Рей закусила губу и перевела взгляд на его дверь. Та, как всегда, была закрыта. Бен никогда раньше не вызывал ее один на один. Она уезжает, что он мог сказать? Тяжело вздохнув, Рей решила покончить с этим.

Тихонько постучав, она услышала приглашение войти. Теперь от разговора с ним было не отвертеться, и все же она не понимала, почему так нервничает. Уволить он ее не мог, верно?

— Что-то случилось? — мягко спросила она после неудобной минутной паузы.

— У меня есть к тебе предложение.

По какой-то невероятной причине мысли Рей моментально переключились на секс. Бен большой, от него чудесно пахло, а темные блестящие глаза заставляли думать о зиме и горячем шоколаде. Но она отбросила эту безумную мысль и просто ждала продолжения.

А он все молчал…

— Хорошо… и что же это? — Рей приподняла бровь, спрашивая с легким нажимом.

— Мы должны пожениться.

Рей на секунду замерла, открыв рот, а потом нахмурилась и склонила голову набок.

— Прошу прощения… что?!

Бен выглядел почти равнодушным, но его руки сжались в кулаки, отчего костяшки пальцев слегка побелели. Однако с таким же видом он мог говорить об их годовом бюджете.

— Мы поженимся, ты сможешь сохранить работу, а я — лучшего пиар-менеджера, который у нас когда-либо был. И как только все уляжется, мы спокойно разведемся.

— Ты… ты хорошо подумал? — пробормотала Рей. Глупость какая, Бен именно тот человек, что обдумывает абсолютно все. Но он лишь едва заметно кивнул, наблюдая за ней.

— Я имею в виду… просто на бумаге? — уточнила она.

— Ну, надо сделать так, чтобы это выглядело законно, — ответил Бен, словно речь шла об обычном договоре. — Думаю, нам как минимум придется сообщить в офисе, что это по-настоящему, и тебе придется переехать ко мне на некоторое время. В качестве моей соседки по комнате, разумеется. Здесь нет, — он слегка усмехнулся, — никаких «условий». Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я не обязана заниматься тобой сексом, — уточнила Рей, так как именно это он и имел в виду. И тот факт, что Бен настолько спокоен, делало все еще более странным.

Бен тут же покраснел.

— Нет, конечно же нет, — ответил он твердо, а потом принялся бессвязно бормотать: — Я не про это говорил, но если ты хочешь, мы можем договориться с пиар-отделом…

Ну ладно, если эта идея ему так противна — все к лучшему. То есть было бы к лучшему, если бы Рей всерьёз рассматривала этот вариант. А она и не рассматривала.

— Бен, спасибо, правда. Но не уверена, что идея удачная, и не представляю, что из этого выйдет. — Она снова встретилась с ним взглядом, но Бен лишь… смотрел на нее. Спокойно и пристально, как всегда.

— Хотя бы подумай об этом. На самом деле все останется по-прежнему. Ты переедешь ко мне как соседка по комнате, и ничего не придется менять.

— Гипотетически, — задумалась Рей, — как долго нам придется быть женатыми?

Бен слегка шевельнулся, облизнул губы и наклонил голову.

— Наверное, не меньше трех лет. — Рей выпучила глаза и снова открыла рот. — Я знаю, звучит безумно долго, но время пройдет быстро. Тебе всего двадцать три, к двадцати шести ты уже освободишься от меня и получишь гражданство.

У Рей закружилась голова. Смешно, что из всех людей предложение исходило именно от Бена. Может быть, Финн согласился бы жениться на ней? Хотя Роуз не слишком понравится мысль о том, что они будут в браке. Тем более в течение ТРЕХ ЛЕТ.

Рей вспомнила о Лондоне, о холодных сырых квартирах и голоде. Хотелось бы сказать «нет», но язык пока не поворачивался.

— Я подумаю, — ответила она.

На лице Бена не отразилось облегчения, он не выглядел довольным или, наоборот, разочарованным. Он вообще никак не отреагировал. Просто снова пожал плечами, разжал кулаки и произнес:

— Хорошо. Дай мне знать.

— Хочу сказать, это не самая плохая идея, — пробормотал Финн с набитым «Лаки Чармс» ртом. Главный продукт в доме — хлопья; их здесь ели даже на ужин.

— Что? Я думала, ты ненавидишь этого парня.

— Ну, нет, я не ненавижу его, просто терпеть не могу на него работать. В смысле, ты могла бы жить без арендной платы, сохранить работу, подкопить деньжат за три года. Короче, если выбирать между «жить с Беном Соло» и «отказаться от всего», то… — Финн пожал плечами.

Звучало безумно, поэтому Рей ответила:

— Это безумие.

А затем допила из своей миски с хлопьями розовое молоко. Финн кивнул в знак согласия и снова пожал плечами.

— Выбор за тобой, но, если ты решишься, секрет останется со мной.

Рей была настолько растеряна, что так и не смогла сосредоточиться на «Лучшем мире». Все ее мысли крутились вокруг одного: почему, черт возьми, Бен настолько сильно хотел, чтобы она осталась, что готов был даже жениться ради этого? Но сколько бы она ни размышляла, логичное объяснение все равно не находилось.

На следующий рабочий день Рей постучалась в дверь Бена и получила немедленное приглашение войти. Но когда их взгляды встретились лишь на секунду, ей показалось, что он нервничает. А может, она просто додумала лишнего, потому что нервничала сама? Рей сделала глубокий вдох.

— Нам нужно несколько основных правил, — сообщила она, Бен слегка выпрямился и кивнул. — Ну, как я уже говорила, никакого секса.

Она внимательно следила за выражением лица Бена, но на нем отразилось лишь обычное согласие — он снова кивнул.

— И я уже сказала Финну. Но да, согласна, больше мы никому не должны говорить, чтобы сохранить впечатление реальности происходящего. Ты понимаешь, это означает: нам придется… в общем… делать кое-что вместе. Наверное, не только в офисе. И ты точно уверен, что хочешь жить со мной?

Рей потихоньку впадала в панику, ведь несмотря на то, что она действительно мечтала остаться в Америке, выставлять себя идиоткой перед коллегами и начальством было нежелательно.

— У меня достаточно места, — ответил Бен. — У тебя будет собственная комната и ванная. И, как я предполагаю, особых отличий от твоей жизни с Финном не будет.

Рей умудрилась не фыркнуть. Жизнь с Финном — это много завтрака на ужин, Марио Карт и дешевое вино в обед по выходным. Она сомневалась, что Бену все это нравится.

— Однако, — начал Бен, — единственное, о чем я попрошу, — не заводи отношений, пока мы женаты. Не хочу провоцировать других думать, что ты мне изменяешь, или наоборот. В общем, на какое-то время нам придется отложить это дело.

— И это для тебя не проблема? — нервно спросила Рей. Она понятия не имела, к чему ведет Бен, но предполагала, что, имея такое тело, он точно иногда встречался с девушками.

— Для меня не проблема, — пренебрежительно ответил он. — А для тебя?

Рей задумалась на минуту, а потом покачала головой. В любом случае, у нее редко случались отношения, да и это же не навсегда. Походило на честную сделку ради гражданства. Совершенно нормально, что Бен не хотел оказаться втянутым в скандал с обманом, пока они работают вместе. Она же сможет провести несколько лет без чьего-то члена, верно? В любом случае, о постоянном члене она могла только мечтать.

Бен кивнул, и снова воцарилась тишина. Рей поняла, что, даже вопреки всем своим желаниям, просто обязана спросить…

— Почему?

Бен в замешательстве уставился на нее.

— Что «почему»?

— Почему ты хочешь жениться на мне? Или не так… Ну, ты понял, что я имею в виду. Почему хочешь мне помочь? Что ты с этого получишь?

Выражение лица Бена осталось непроницаемым, но он наклонился чуть ближе, опираясь локтями на стол. Он и так большой, но, находясь ближе, становился еще огромнее.

— Мне нравится то, как ты работаешь. Ты стажировалась два года, обидно будет потерять возможность двигаться по карьерной лестнице. — Он пожал плечами, а потом прикусил губу. — И, честно говоря, для меня это особо ничего не изменит. Если смогу помочь, я с радостью.

Удивительно, но из его уст все звучало так просто, будто это абсолютно нормально — предложить выйти замуж стажерке, с которой едва разговариваешь.

У Рей закружилась голова, но она не могла перестать думать о Финне и Роуз, о всей проделанной работе, о клиентах, о детях, которым могла помочь, о друзьях из колледжа, о занятиях живописью в среду вечером…

— Хорошо, — Рей сглотнула и встретилась взглядом с Беном. — Давай поженимся.

Итак, они поженились. Здесь тихо и совсем не так, как представляла себе Рей. Она дрожала всю дорогу, пока они добирались до суда, и боролась с самой собой, пытаясь не трусить.

— Ты не обязана этого делать, — повторил Финн перед ее уходом, но Рей покачала головой, поджав губы. Она сделает это. Она действительно это сделает.

Бен уже ждал ее, одевшись на свадьбу, словно на работу: темные брюки и темная, застегнутая почти на все пуговицы рубашка. А Рей надела платье — не белое, но светло-желтое — и теперь чувствовала себя глупо.

Он ничего не сказал насчет ее внешнего вида, но стоило Рей подойти и замереть напротив, в его взгляде появилась мягкость, и Бен слегка улыбнулся.

По сути, их брак — бумажная волокита, однако, им пришлось стоять и смотреть друг на друга, пока судья зачитывал их права. Искусственные цветы за спиной пахли пластиком.

— Берете ли вы, Бен Соло, в законные жены Рей Джонсон? Будете ли рядом в горе и радости, в болезни и в здравии?

Бен сказал «да». Через минуту Рей сделала то же самое. А затем он ее поцеловал, о чем Рей в нервной спешке почему-то совершенно позабыла.

Это произошло быстро. Мягкие губы пахли корицей и ментолом, и то ли тигровым бальзамом, то ли гигиенической помадой. А потом он отстранился. И вот так они поженились.

Квартира Бена оказалась большой… очень большой, учитывая, что это Нью-Йорк. Лифт выходил прямо в гостиную, где громадные окна охватывали обе стены. Из них открывался вид на Восточный Пролив прямиком до Бруклина.

Гостиная примыкала к кухне, и с каждой стороны квартиры имелось по низкой лестнице, что вели к двум большим спальням и ванным комнатам. У Рей и вправду будет собственный уголок.

— Как… красиво, — она недоверчиво покачала головой. Здесь действительно было великолепно, ничего общего с отстойным третьим этажом, который она делила с Финном в Бушвике.

— Мне тоже нравится, — ответил Бен. — Здесь чудесно, когда солнце встает по утрам.

— Представляю, — произнесла она с улыбкой. Он улыбнулся в ответ, и только тогда Рей позволила себе по-настоящему его рассмотреть.

Бен был красив, впрочем, она и так это знала, но домашняя атмосфера неведомым образом делала его гораздо более человечным… и, боже, он — ее муж. Рей судорожно сглотнула.

— Бен, спасибо, правда, это… это самое лучшее, что кто-либо прежде для меня делал.

Он пожал плечами.

— Рад помочь. Ты можешь перенести вещи в свою комнату, а я пока приготовлю ужин. Есть у тебя какие-нибудь предпочтения?

— Никаких, — честно ответила Рей, и Бен одобрительно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Все дела с грузчиками перенесены на завтра, да?

Рей кивнула.

Он спланировал все удивительно гладко. Уже упакованные вещи Рей ожидали, когда их привезут в новый дом; она лишь сложила в сумку необходимые мелочи, и комната, которую Рей называла домом четыре года, опустела.

Приняв душ, она надела под пижаму спортивный лифчик, ибо как бы ни была кощунственна сама мысль о том, чтобы носить лифчик с пижамой, не хотелось, чтобы Бен видел ее соски. Те без всякой веской на то причины постоянно напрягались и остро торчали.

Бен нашелся готовящим ужин. Все еще в рабочей одежде, он стоял спиной к ней и что-то переворачивал на сковороде.

— Так вкусно пахнет, что это такое?

Он обернулся, его взгляд быстро и небрежно скользнул по ее телу, а потом Бен вернулся к плите.

— Это? Просто чеснок. — Явно развеселившись, он снова глянул на нее через плечо.

— О, — Рей слегка покраснела, — я вообще не люблю готовить.

— А чем ты питаешься? — уточнил Бен.

Рей встала рядом с ним и прислонилась к стойке.

— Ну, знаешь… пиццей-роллами, горячими кармашками*, различными хлопьями, кислыми мармеладками, низкокалорийными полуфабрикатами. Иногда откусываю сыр прямо от целого куска.

Бен пристально уставился на нее.

— Это что, шутка?

— Нет. Финн часто готовит яйца, поэтому иногда у нас на ужин они, но в основном я питаюсь хлопьями.

Бен моргнул, на его лице читалось крайнее недоверие.

— Я даже не знаю, что на это ответить. — Он отвернулся и занес над сковородой с чесноком и маслом полную нарезанных овощей разделочную доску. Очутившись там, они зашипели, и запах стал еще лучше.

— Ты ведь ешь мясо, верно? — спросил Бен, и она кивнула.

— Я ем все, — серьезно ответила Рей.

— Все, что продают в продуктовом магазине «У Олгринса», — сказал он. — Ну, ясно.

Рей фыркнула. Бен достал несколько сосисок, положил их на другую сковороду, и те немедленно с треском зашипели. Пахло так чудесно, что у Рей потекли слюнки. Французский хлеб отправился разогреваться в духовку.

— Можешь достать тарелки? Они стоят прямо за тобой.

Рей повернулась, открыла шкафчики, взяла два блюда и поставила на стол, где Бен разложил по ним сосиски, перец и лук. Он посыпал всё тертым пармезаном, а затем дал каждому по большому куску намазанного маслом хлеба.

Она не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то, кроме Финна, готовил для нее.

— Это лучшее, что я когда-либо пробовала, — на полном серьезе заявила Рей. Еда просто таяла во рту.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — ответил Бен, — если в основном ты питаешься «горячими кармашками».

Рей рассмеялась, и лицо Бена расплылось в настоящей улыбке, которая, слегка обнажив зубы, дошла до глаз. Чертовски восхитительно.

Удивительно, но они не обсуждали работу, а говорили о матери Бена. Именно она наняла Рей, но ушла на пенсию уже на следующий год.

— У нее все хорошо, отдыхает в своем домике у озера в Нью-Гэмпшире.

— А твой отец? — Рей никогда не слышала, чтобы Бен упоминал о нем.

— Он умер, — ответил Бен, — несколько лет назад. Инфаркт.

— О, мне так жаль, я не знала… это ужасно.

В ответ Бен просто пожал плечами:

— Мы не были близки.

Рей не стала вдаваться в подробности, прикусила губу и покончила с оставшейся едой. Она могла бы съесть четыре таких порции, но что-то подсказывало, что у Бена нет проблем с пищевым поведением.

— А как насчет тебя? Родители в Лондоне?

Рей покачала головой.

— В Лондоне у меня никого нет.

— Они где-то еще?

— Может быть, не знаю. Они оставили меня в универмаге, когда мне было три.

Глаза Бена сузились, и он положил вилку на стол. Забавно, она уже все съела, а его тарелка пуста только наполовину.

— Что они сделали?..

Рей пожала плечами.

— Вообще-то я точно не знаю, что произошло.

Будучи маленькой, она часто сочиняла истории о том, как их вызвали на опасное секретное задание. Теперь Рей знала: родители наверняка были больными людьми или вообще наркоманами.

— Думаю, они просто… не смогли обо мне позаботиться и решили, что где-нибудь в другом месте я буду счастливее и в большей безопасности.

— И ты была? Счастливой и в безопасности?

Рей не нашлась с ответом. С одной стороны, она почти не знала Бена. Он начальник, их отношения всегда оставались чисто профессиональными. С другой стороны, он теперь ее муж, пускай даже фиктивный. Но они соседи, Бен действительно ей помог и, похоже, теперь стал другом…

— Нет, — мягко ответила она. — Но кто сказал, что не было бы хуже?

Бен пристально смотрел на нее, и Рей пришлось отвернуться, возя вилкой по пустой тарелке.

— На плите еще осталось, — сказал он, — угощайся.

Рей оказалась слишком благодарна за тактичную смену темы разговора, чтобы отказаться от такого предложения, к тому же еда действительно оказалась чертовски вкусной.

К концу ужина она опустошила еще одну порцию, а потом предложила вымыть посуду. Бен согласился, а после вытер и поставил тарелки на место. Было тихо, но уютно.

После ужина Рей опустилась на свою новую кровать: мягкую, пахнущую чистотой и совсем немножко Беном. Его средством для стирки, конечно. А потом забралась под одеяло и закрыла глаза.

Непонятно почему, но стоило Рей оказаться в темноте и тишине, как в ней начал подниматься страх. Она не знала, в чем дело, паника казалась глупой, но ею овладело что-то сродни тоске по дому.

Охваченная тревогой, Рей села, нащупала ноутбук и включила «Офис». Знакомый шум успокаивал, и она снова легла, но все же потребовалось пять серий, чтобы заснуть.

— Должна признаться, я удивлена. — Эмилин перевела взгляд с Бена на Рей и обратно. — Не думала, что вы даже общаетесь вне офиса.

По ее проницательному взгляду Рей поняла, что она, скорее всего, догадалась о правде и уловка раскрылась. Но при этом Холдо выглядела… довольной?

— Все документы в порядке. С юридической точки зрения, у вас, ребята, все хорошо.

Рей облегченно вздохнула.

— Рей, мы разберемся с твоим новым семейным положением на этой неделе, но, в принципе, это ничего не изменит. И хотя вы не обязаны раскрывать свою личную жизнь для коллег… думаю, что было бы неплохо это сделать. Вам придется пройти собеседование с миграционной службой, и чем больше людей смогут подтвердить ваши отношения, тем лучше.

— Согласен, — ответил Бен, удивляя Рей. По какой-то причине она решила, что он захочет провернуть все как можно тише.

— Я предлагаю рассказать всем, что мы с Рей тайно встречаемся уже несколько месяцев. И если у кого-то возникнут вопросы, то скажем, что из-за отказа в рабочей визе мы решили пойти дальше. А позже можем устроить настоящий свадебный прием с друзьями и семьей.

Рей уставилась на Бена. Он говорит это только потому, что Эмилин здесь? Или действительно хочет так сделать? Проще было бы абстрагироваться на пару лет от всего происходящего. Это всего лишь выдумка. Они ни за что не станут устраивать огромную фальшивую свадьбу. Так ведь?

— Совершенно верно, — ответила Эмилин. — Твоя мать, должно быть, очень рада. — Ее глаза засияли при этих словах, и Рей впервые увидела реакцию Бена.

— Я… э-э-э… мы держим все это в секрете, потому что… точно не знаю почему… — он запнулся на полуслове, и Рей это одновременно очаровало и привело в ужас.

Лея разозлится, или дело в другом? Рей думала, что в худшем случае они могут сказать правду…

— Тебе стоит позвонить ей, — тон Эмилин звучал странно осуждающе.

— Знаю. Да, я хотел… собирался это сделать…

— Ей очень одиноко без твоего отца.

— Сейчас не время давить на чувство вины, ладно?

Рей явно что-то упускала, однако решила спросить об этом позже. Она просто завороженно наблюдала, как покраснели кончики ушей Бена, как он сжал в кулаки руки — точно так же, как когда «делал предложение».

— Ты прав. Но если говорить искренне — поздравляю. — Эмилин перевела взгляд на Рей, и в ее глазах заблестело любопытство. — Считаю, что вы прекрасная пара, ребята.

Зная, что сегодня Бен собирается рассказать всем о статусе их отношений, у Рей не выходило сосредоточиться. Желудок скрутило узлом, а в обед даже пропал аппетит. Такое с ней случилось впервые.

Письмо пришло в конце дня, что Рей очень оценила. Меньше времени для сплетен, больше для сна.

_Всем сотрудникам,_

_Я официально сообщаю, что статус моих отношений с сотрудницей «Сопротивления» Рей Джонсон недавно изменился.  
Мы с Рей встречаемся уже более семи месяцев и недавно поженились на небольшой частной церемонии.  
Если у вас есть какие-либо опасения по поводу того, как это может повлиять на характер наших профессиональных отношений или способность качественно выполнять работу, — пожалуйста, свяжитесь с Эмилин Холдо по адресу: aholdoHR@resistance.net_

_Бен Соло,  
Старший координатор по связям с общественностью.  
орг: «Сопротивление» 501к.  
(Тел.) 836-555-6374  
(Факс) 836-555-6397_

Рей покрывалась потом и тихо ждала, когда новость разлетится по офису. Медленно, но верно это произошло. Что не удивительно, первой подошла к ее кабинке Кайдел.

Она славилась тем, что опережала все офисные сплетни, и по яркому блеску в ее глазах стало понятно: Кайдел попытается что-нибудь вынюхать.

— Поздравляю, — улыбнулась блондинка. — Я под впечатлением. Признаюсь, не ожидала ничего подобного.

Рей тоже улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Спасибо, — смущенно ответила она.

— А где же твое кольцо? — Кайдел уставилась на пустую руку Рей.

— Не было размера, — спокойно соврала Рей. Придется поговорить с Беном о кольцах. Это затратно, а ей не хотелось, чтобы он тратился. Рей уже и так планировала попросить позволить оплачивать аренду.

— Понятно, — Кайдел снова улыбнулась. — Ну, честно говоря, поздравляю. Я здесь уже шесть лет и готова была спорить на деньги, что Бен Соло навсегда останется холостяком.

— Жизнь — странная штука. — Рей надеялась, что ничем не выдаст себя. Она чувствовала, что пока не прошла этот, без сомнения, тест. — Спасибо, что заглянула, — добавила она, надеясь, что Кайдел уйдет.

Та так и сделала: махнула рукой и отошла от стола. Рей замутило. Она закрыла браузер и решила, что пора заканчивать. Покидав свои вещи в сумку, поднялась и собралась направиться к выходу.

— Эй, — Бен высунул голову из своего кабинета. — Подождешь меня? Мне нужно пять минут.

От неожиданности Рей захотелось оказаться где угодно, только не здесь, но Митака пялился на них, и она кивнула, улыбнувшись.

Ее раздражало то, что какая-то ее часть чувствовала себя особенной, желанной, хотя все было спектаклем. Она всегда смотрела на новобрачных с глубокой тайной завистью. Возможность создать собственную семью была так…

Она попыталась представить, на какой девушке Бен действительно захотел бы жениться. В голову ничего не приходило, но, судя по тому, что сказал Кайдел, не на такой, как она. Невозможно было поверить, что он без причин смог бы влюбиться в нее. А он и не влюбился.

Она умудрилась не выглядеть так, будто вот-вот обделается, когда через минуту Бен вышел, походя натягивая пиджак.

— Я вызвал нам машину, пойдём.

— Ну что ж, это потрясающе, — сладко промурлыкала Рей, пока они шли к лифту. На выходе из офиса Бен положил руку ей на поясницу и снова убрал, когда они остались одни.

— Что ты хочешь на ужин?

Рей удивилась:

— Ты готовишь каждый вечер?

— Как правило, да.

У Рей промелькнула мысль, что в этом есть особенное удовольствие: фантазии о ежедневном настоящем домашнем ужине делали их договоренность более чем стоящей. Ее глаза расширились, когда ее осенило:

— А ты умеешь печь блины?

— На ужин? — Бен недоверчиво посмотрел на нее. Они вышли из здания и сели в ожидающее их такси.

— Да, пожалуй. С шоколадным топпингом?

— У меня нет шоколадного топпинга. — Бен все еще выглядел немного растерянным. — На ужин… серьезно?

— Чувак, ты заблуждаешься. Завтрак актуален в любое время суток.

Бен слегка улыбнулся, не так широко, как прошлым вечером, но достаточно, чтобы это немного согрело ее. Он пожал плечами и ответил:

— Я имею в виду, что никогда не пробовал блинчики с шоколадом, но…

Он вздохнул, а затем наклонился вперед, чтобы попросить водителя высадить их у супермаркета возле его… ее… их дома.

В супермаркете она взяла три вида шоколадного топпинга, один со вкусом кофе и один карамельный, к большому ужасу Бена. В ответ он нагрузил тележку фруктами, которые, по его словам, тоже хороши с блинами.

— Бред какой-то, — Рей улыбнулась, и Бен ответил тем же. Странно было видеть, как он улыбается. Она не припоминала, что видела бы подобное до этой недели. Будто счастливый семьянин, он смеялся над собственной шуткой, пока шел к замороженным продуктам.

Рей схватила две коробки с «горячими кармашками».

— Нет, — отрезал Бен.

— Да, — упрямо ответила Рей. — Ты не можешь контролировать, чем я питаюсь.

— Пожалуйста… — Он выхватил у нее коробку, прочитал ингредиенты и застонал. — Я тебя умоляю. Положи их обратно, я сделаю тебе «горячие кармашки» сам.

Брови Рей взлетели вверх. Она посмотрела на коробку с драгоценной пищей и вздохнула.

— Хорошо, но я должна сказать тебе, что, по моему мнению, с этими ничего не сравнится.

Бен выглядел искренне ошарашенным. Он покачал головой и поставил коробки обратно, затем стал водить ее из прохода в проход, где выбрал тесто для пиццы, консервированные помидоры, свежую моцареллу и пепперони.

Когда они наконец-то добрались до кассы, Рей уже умирала с голода, но как только они загрузили продукты на конвейер, у нее появилось странное ощущение.

— Мы можем разделить покупки, — предложила она.

Странно, но Бен знал, сколько она зарабатывала, знал, что Рей два года получала стажерскую зарплату («Сопротивление» не признавало неоплачиваемые стажировки) и только что перешла на оклад младшего сотрудника.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — спокойно ответил он. Рей захотелось поспорить, но место оказалось явно неподходящим. Может быть, они смогут поговорить об этом позже, наедине. Так что она лишь улыбнулась, когда Бен достал свою кредитку.

Рей пыталась избавиться от неприятного чувства, пока они несли сумки к дому Бена. Их дому. Казалось странным ощущать чудовищную разницу с тем, за кого она технически вышла замуж. И потому Рей задала вопрос, на который никогда бы не решилась раньше.

— А сколько тебе лет? — внезапно спросила она. Казалось, что ему около тридцати, ведь, он не мог быть намного старше, верно?

Бен бросил на нее взгляд, потом снова уставился вперед.

— Тридцать два, — ответил он и замолк. — Это… это нормально?

Он был странно напряжен, будто Рей могла сказать: «О нет, на самом деле это тот самый пункт нарушения сделки, который заставит меня аннулировать наш фиктивный брак».

Фыркнув, она ответила:

— Да, Бен, все в порядке, мне просто любопытно. Ты, знаешь ли, многого добился для своего возраста.

Бен пожал плечами.

— Большая часть моего дохода — это семейные деньги. Мать организовала «Сопротивление» с намерением помогать людям, и, в конце концов, действительно преуспела. Для меня имеет смысл вкладывать в компанию свое время.

Рей не стала спрашивать его, сколько у него денег, это казалось дико неуместным, но потом в голову пришла еще одна мысль.

— Бен, — она замерла на месте и побледнела. — Я не подписывала брачный договор. — Она вспоминала о том, что объяснял адвокат и где стояли ее подписи. Там не было никаких упоминаний о деньгах.

— Я знаю.

— Но, я хочу сказать… Издеваешься? Ты даже не знаешь меня! — Рей действительно была ошарашена. Но тут Бен хохотнул, невесело и холодно, совсем непохоже на свой настоящий смех.

— Ты шутишь? Рей, я наблюдал за твоей преданностью бедным и бесправным в течение двух лет. И не думаю, что ты собираешься меня обворовать, иначе ни за что не предложил бы тебе эту сделку. К тому же, убежден, даже поступи ты так, то распорядилась бы деньгами куда лучше меня.

Рей не знала, как ответить на это, но тут они пришли в квартиру, и необходимость говорить отпала. Однако внезапно она столкнулась с очень трудным выбором.

— Итак, — начал Бен, — что же это будет? Блины или домашние горячие кармашки?

Рей-сладкоежка, как всегда, была начеку, но решила, что всегда сможет утонуть в шоколадном топпинге, если приспичит.

— Горячие кармашки, — ответила она с улыбкой. — Давай посмотрим, что у тебя выйдет.

Определенно довольный ее ответом, Бен начал выгружать продукты, откладывая некоторые в сторону.

Рей поднялась наверх, приняла душ и вернулась через полчаса, обнаружив разливающего вино по бокалам Бена на кухне. Его волосы тоже были влажными, и он переоделся… в спортивные штаны и футболку.

Конечно же Рей не думала, что он все время будет в брюках и застегнут на все пуговицы, но… честно говоря, не очень задумывалась об этом. В ее мыслях он казался вечно официальным Беном Соло, так что к этому она не была готова, а теперь…

Теперь нужно очень хорошо сосредоточиться на том, что говорить, прежде чем Бен обернется и застанет ее пялящейся на него точно идиотка.

— Ну, как успехи? — спросила она и мысленно съежилась.

Бен, похоже, ничего не заметил, проверяя таймер на плите.

— Как только ставишь их в духовку, они готовятся довольно быстро. Секрет в том, чтобы духовка была очень горячей.

— Что ж, пахнет чудесно. Почти так же хорошо, как настоящие.

Бен одарил ее таким взглядом, что, несмотря на все попытки сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, Рей заулыбалась.

— Если хочешь, можем поесть на диване. Обычно я так и делаю.

— Конечно, — кивнула она.

— Они уже почти готовы, но должны остыть. Почему бы тебе не пойти и не выбрать пока фильм?

— Ты еще пожалеешь об этом. — Рей схватила вино и бокалы и отвернулась от растерянного Бена, чтобы включить огромный телевизор. Она пролистала Нетфликс, нашла Шрека и подготовила его к началу просмотра.

Бен пришел через несколько минут с тарелками в одной руке и необычным маленьким лотком для пиццы, полным горячих кармашков, в другой. Рей глупо заухмылялась.

— Какое шикарное маленькое блюдечко.

Бен уставился на нее, и до нее дошло, что он не мог понять, шутка это или нет.

— Ну, спасибо.

— Нет, это очень круто, очень взрослая фишка.

Бен со стоном налил вино в бокалы и протянул один Рей.

— Не говори так, — умоляюще попросил он.

— Как «так»?

— Когда ты говоришь «взрослая фишка», звучит так, будто ты совсем еще девчонка, и я чувствую себя извращенцем.

Сердце Рей пропустило удар.

— О, ты думаешь, я слишком молода для тебя?

— Нет, да, то есть… Господи, Рей, я уже женился на тебе, — робко заключил он.

Бен почесал затылок, и… он выглядел совершенно иначе в спортивных штанах и футболке. Он будто стал моложе, в его словах звучало что-то домашнее, интимное, несмотря на то, что они были пустой болтовней… Это оказалось уже немного чересчур.

— Извини, — уступила она. — Думаю, твои модные штучки реально классные, и рада, что теперь это и мои модные штучки. — Бен выглядел обеспокоенным, и Рей заволновалась, что, возможно, переборщила, пока он не заговорил.

— О боже, готовь ты пиццу… в ней были бы конфеты?

Рей захотела кинуть в него подушкой, но те выглядели слишком хорошо, чтобы ими драться.

Она рассмеялась, когда Бен развернулся к телевизору.

— Что это за хрень?

Рей посмотрела на экран.

— Это Шрек. Фильм, который я выбрала.

Бен снова недоверчиво уставился на нее.

— Я так и не научился понимать, когда ты издеваешься надо мной, — немного раздраженно сообщил он.

— Ничего удивительного. Но мы определенно смотрим именно этот фильм.

Бен не стал спорить, он просто наполнил их тарелки хрустящим золотистым тестом, начиненным соусом, сыром и мясом.

— Ладно, — заключила Рей после того, как съела целых три кармашка. — Может быть, ты прав. Признаю, я ошибалась насчет готовых «кармашков», но ты должен согласиться — я была права насчет Шрека.

Бен пожал плечами, но слегка улыбнулся.

— Он ничего.

— О, так это не у тебя во время Аллилуйи на глаза слезы навернулись?

— Я бы не сказал, что это были прямо слезы. — Бен снова улыбнулся. Он выглядел расслабленно и непринужденно. — Но, может быть, с этого момента ты будешь выбирать фильмы, а я готовить еду? Договорились?

И с тех пор они так и делали. Большинство вечеров их ждал фильм и чертовски восхитительный ужин. Рей никогда в жизни так хорошо не ела. К тому времени как прошел месяц, она поняла, что вовсе не скучает по «горячим кармашкам».

Жизнь с Беном на самом деле оказалась удивительной. Он отлично готовил, имел кучу причудливых взрослых вещей, таких как СодаСтим** и Алекса*** в каждой комнате. Рей могла изменить температуру, просто поговорив с квартирой. Дикость.

Роуз переехала к Финну практически сразу после отъезда Рей, так что ей даже не пришлось испытать чувства вины. По правде говоря, Рей нравилось проводить время с Беном. Она начала с нетерпением ждать его после работы, во время которой он все еще ее игнорировал.

Бен не шутил в том первоначальном письме.

В их профессиональных отношениях действительно ничего не изменилось. Он не стал относиться к ней как-то по-особенному. Через некоторое время исчезла настороженность коллег, ведь те видели, как утром они вместе приходят и вместе уходят в пять.

Все знали об их совместном проживании, так как ели они одно и то же: Бен собирал для них каждый день контейнеры на обед. Все эти мелкие признаки отношений, замеченные остальными, заполнили пробелы в головах любопытных. Рей удивлялась тому, как легко и быстро это произошло.

Ей нравилась рука Бена на спине, когда они выходили вместе, и подмигивания Кайдел.

— Держу пари, он великолепен в постели, правда, Рей? — спросила та однажды.

Рей чуть не подавилась кофе.

— Черт возьми, я и не думала, что ты такая ханжа, — немного раздраженно фыркнула Кайдел. По правде говоря, это было не так, просто Рей никогда не видела член Бена и понятия не имела, как ее муж ведет себя в постели. И, честно сказать, она усиленно старалась об этом не думать. Подобные мысли не привели бы… ни к чему хорошему.

Но все же Рей стала думать об этом больше. Не все время — иногда. Например, когда он протягивал руку и убирал волосы с ее лица ранним утром, когда готовил кофе или когда открывал дверь машины по дороге на работу и обратно.

И стоило ей вспомнить о своем первом беспокойстве по поводу аферы и того, что Бен мог оказаться просто жесть каким придурковатым, она ощущала себя невероятно счастливой. Он оказался добрым, воспитанным и… даже не собирался распускать руки.

Не проявлял даже намека на флирт. Редкая искренняя улыбка — самое большее, что она получала. А потому Рей не позволяла себе даже задумываться о том, как все казалось бы правильным, не будь оно просто сделкой. Не будь она на десять лет моложе и совсем не его статуса. Потому что зачем о таком думать?

От этого ей было бы плохо. И тогда Рей решила наслаждается тем, что есть, — спасательным кругом в дерьмовой ситуации. Тем, за что всегда будет благодарна. Сейчас она была счастливей, чем когда-либо.

То есть была, до тех пор, пока не наступил Хэллоуин. Финн запланировал грандиозную вечеринку на девять вечера: они собирались на радужной готической тусовке на складе. По крайней мере, таков был план до того, как Рей проснулась с ознобом и температурой.

Идея встать с постели показалась непосильной, кости ломило. Была пятница, Хэллоуин, Рей так хотела надеть на работу свой костюм, на который потратила о-о-очень много сил.

Она должна была стать Вулканкой. У нее даже имелись уши и парик с темными короткими волосами и челкой. Платье выглядело слегка коротковатым, но ведь это Хэллоуин! Она не могла его пропустить. Рей осторожно влезла в свой костюм, слишком сильно вспотев, чтобы надеть парик.

Слегка задыхаясь, она спустилась вниз и заварила кофе. Ей пришлось опереться на стойку: платье из гребаного латекса было коротким, но, боже, каким же душным. И тесным. Краем уха она услышала, как вошел Бен.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, зевая, а затем увидел наряд и добавил: — Оу.

А потом подошел поближе и заметил ее раскрасневшуюся кожу. И, господи, Рей, должно быть, выглядела действительно дерьмово, потому что, когда он снова сказал «оу», это прозвучало немного жутко.

— Я в порядке, — махнула она рукой, продолжая другой держаться за стойку.

— Ты точно не в порядке, — сказал Бен твердо. — Тебе нужно снять платье.

Рей засмеялась. Слушать, как Бен заставляет ее раздеться, оказалось очень нелепо.

— Я в порядке, — снова повторила она, но лицо Бена помрачнело.

— Рей. Иди ложись в постель. Прямо сейчас.

— Нет! Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать, — раздраженно пробубнила она. Бен вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.

— Рей, пожалуйста, как твой друг, я умоляю тебя лечь в постель, а как начальник, категорически запрещаю идти в офис с тем, что, очевидно, является гриппом.

— Это не так, — ее голос прозвучал неубедительно. Наверное, следовало все же сделать прививку.

— Тебе следовало привиться от гриппа, — сказал Бен. Рей уставилась на него, чувствуя, как задрожали губы.

Она действительно не очень хорошо себя чувствовала, по правде говоря, просто ужасно, и чем сильнее становилось осознание, тем хуже ей делалось.

— Я пропущу Хэллоуин, — захныкала Рей.

Бен покровительственно, но слегка жалостливо посмотрел на нее и протянул стакан с водой.

— Слушай, иди наверх, сними этот… нелепый наряд, — он впился взглядом в платье и тут же опустил глаза. — А когда снова проснешься, спускайся вниз, хорошо?

Рей сердито надула губы, но кивнула и, развернувшись, медленно-медленно поплелась по лестнице обратно в комнату. Она смогла выбраться из платья только за секунду до того, как голой упасть в постель.

Рей проснулась через несколько часов от яркого света. Проверив телефон и обнаружив, что уже за полдень, она поняла, что чувствует себя ещё хуже, чем утром.

Всхлипнув, Рей села и накинула первую попавшуюся рубашку — мягкую белую вещицу, которые всегда имелись у нее под рукой. Потом натянула спортивные шорты, и дискомфорт оказался столь силен, что она отказалась даже от мягкого лифчика.

Спустившись вниз, Рей вздохнула с облегчением, когда поняла, что все занавески закрыты. Несмотря на большие окна, в квартире оказалось темно. Шторы здесь были очень плотными.

Бен оказался дома, чего Рей никак не ожидала.

— Эй, — спросила она довольно резко. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он повернулся, посмотрел на нее и ответил:

— Готовлю тебе суп. А если ты сядешь на диван, то еще принесу тебе Gatorade*****.

Она не стала спорить, радостно плюхнулась на упругие подушки и накрылась мягким одеялом.

Бен пришел с полным подносом всякой всячины: изотоническим напитком, чаем и супом, крекерами, ибупрофеном и термометром.

По правде говоря, это оказалось так приятно, что Рей почувствовала защипавшие глаза слезы. Никто и никогда не заботился о ней, кроме Финна, но тот никогда не стал бы готовить для нее суп. В лучшем случае разогрел бы «горячий кармашек»…

— Черт, как приятно, — призналась Рей и посмотрела на Бена. Он поднял и прижал руку к ее лбу. А его кожа показалась настолько холодной и сухой, что Рей задрожала.

— Ты вся горишь, — прошептал он.

— Я в порядке.

— Измерь температуру перед приемом таблеток, посмотрим, сможем ли мы ее сбить. И выпей все это, пожалуйста. Я пойду переоденусь и вернусь.

Рей кивнула и измерила температуру — тридцать девять и один, — прежде чем выпить четыре таблетки ибупрофена и половину гигантского Gatorade. Бен вернулся в джинсах и свитере, который она никогда раньше не видела и потому растерянно заморгала, глядя на него.

— Ты как? — спросил он, подходя и садясь рядом с ней на диван. Он снова обнял ее, и по шее побежали мурашки. Она еще сильнее натянула одеяло на себя.

— Хорошо, всего тридцать девять, лекарство поможет. Спасибо. — Она подтянула колени к подбородку и посмотрела на Бена. — Обычно я болею в одиночестве.

Его глаза потемнели, и он сжал зубы, слегка пошевелив желваками.

— Ну, теперь ты не одинока. Наверное, это и есть преимущество брака, м?

— Я не жалуюсь, — Рей сделала еще один глоток изотоника и глубоко вздохнула. — Разве тебе не нужно быть на работе?

— Когда дома болеет жена? Не думаю, — Бен мягко улыбнулся. — Да к тому же сегодня Хэллоуин, и дел не так уж много. Каждый хочет побыть с детьми или выпить.

— Или и то и другое, — добавила Рей и рассмеялась над собственной шуткой. Бен не засмеялся, а только покачал головой. Ее смех резко оборвался, и она поморщилась, дотрагиваясь до висков.

— Вот, поешь супа, — Бен протянул тарелку, дождался, пока она положит ложку в рот, а потом взял пульт и включил Нетфликс.

— «Звездный путь» или фильмы ужасов?

— «Звездный путь», — ответила Рей и подняла тарелку, выпивая бульон — горячий, соленый, вкусный и согревающий изнутри. Она осторожно поставила пустую пиалу обратно, пока Бен искал фильм.

Рей прислонилась к нему, позволяя голове упасть на его плечо.

— Так нормально? — спросила она. Бен устроился поудобнее, обнимая одной рукой и перебирая ее влажные пряди.

Рей задрожала, и Бен что-то пробубнил под нос, вряд ли отвечая на вопрос, но точно не отталкивая. А она таяла рядом с ним. Он пах так хорошо, приятно и тепло. Рей натянула одеяло, накрывая их обоих, а затем позволила знакомым звукам из «Звездного пути» унести ее прочь.

Она то засыпала, то просыпалась, но Бен всегда оставался рядом. Чувствовала, как он гладит волосы на затылке. А когда разбудил, заставил снова измерить температуру: та не падала, но и не повышалась.

Он принес еще изотоника и помог сесть.

— Я испортила тебе вечер, да? — спросила Рей.

Бен отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты была моим единственным планом на этот вечер.

Рей уставилась на него.

— Разве ты ничего не планировал?

— Сидеть на диване, смотреть телик, — ответил он. — Так что, в общем, ничего не изменилось, только теперь у меня появилась компания.

Рей понятия не имела, чем заслужила дружбу с Беном Соло, а еще, почему заслужила _только_ ее, однако не стала задерживаться на этой мысли.

Болезнь всегда заставляла Рей чувствовать себя уязвимой и грустной, напоминала о том, что она маленькая, беспомощная и одинокая.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она и прижалась лицом к его груди.

Под своей щекой Рей услышала, как участилось его сердцебиение. Пальцы Бена медленно заскользили по ее спине.

— Хочешь спать? — спросил он.

— Я не хочу оставаться одна. — Честно говоря, это не ответ на его вопрос, разве что только отчасти.

— Если хочешь, я останусь с тобой.

Рей кивнула в грудь Бена.

— Ладно, пошли, — он аккуратно помог Рей встать.

Поднявшись на ноги, она всхлипнула и пошатнулась, и тогда Бен наклонился и поднял ее на руки. Рей чувствовала себя слишком слабой, чтобы возражать. Он легко донес ее до комнаты и положил на кровать.

— Останешься?

Бен встал рядом с кроватью, глядя на Рей сверху вниз. Она опустила глаза и поняла, что на ней самая потрепанная из рубашек, к тому же почти прозрачная. Это немного смущало, но главное было совсем в другом: она очень устала и не хотела терять тепло Бена.

Рей перевернулась на живот, подперла голову рукой и посмотрела на него.

— Конечно, — ответил Бен, но все равно продолжал стоять точно вкопанный.

Рей фыркнула от смеха. 

— Бен, это не обязательно. Я не хочу навязываться, прости.

Но он быстро обошел кровать с другой стороны и потянул руку к пуговице джинсов. Однако передумал и убрал ее, решив забраться в постель прямо в брюках.

Он улегся сзади, и Рей поерзала и вздохнула, оказавшись в его объятиях. Было так хорошо лежать, просто прижавшись к его телу. И когда Рей задрожала, Бен обнял ее.

— Спасибо, спасибо, — прошептала она, держась за обвивающую талию здоровенную руку. Рубашка немного задралась, и кожа коснулась кожи, вынудив Рей постараться дышать медленно и ровно.

Глаза едва получалось держать открытыми, однако последнее, что она запомнила перед тем, как заснуть, — прикосновение губ Бена к макушке и тихий шепот, что ей нужно поспать.

Рей задавалась вопросом, должна ли она чувствовать себя неловко из-за того, что Бен для нее делал. Он постоянно готовил, отчего Рей не приходилось перекусывать. Не заставлял платить за квартиру, и даже настоял на покупке весьма облегчивших жизнь вещей.

Во-первых, на новом программном обеспечении, а затем на ноутбуке получше. Он сказал, что, если она станет работать с первоклассными вещами, это пойдет компании на пользу. Рей позволила себе смириться, хотя, несомненно, все было враньем. С тем же успехом это вполне могла оказаться обычная жалость.

Бен оставался загадкой во многих отношениях, и Рей чувствовала существующие между ними недомолвки. Даже когда он казался счастливым. Бен пришел в «Сопротивление» только в двадцать пять, и Лея как-то упомянула, что в юности он был необузданным.

Такое было легко представить, но очень трудно принять. Бен оказался заботливым, делал из ничего воздушные крендельки, позволял Рей выбирать для них жуткие фильмы и никогда не говорил ей «нет».

Но она также видела, что в Бене Соло таилось нечто большее, чем получалось разглядеть. И чем очевиднее становится этот факт, тем больше Рей делалась одержима этой мыслью.

Когда наступил День благодарения, Бен поведал, что не сможет отвертеться от ужина с матерью, но если Рей захочет притвориться больной, то он без проблем подыграет.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я отказывалась от бесплатной еды? — спросила Рей, и он улыбнулся.

— Нам нужно прийти пораньше, так как готовить предстоит мне.

— Хорошо, я хочу питаться только твоими блюдами.

При этих словах на лице Бена появилось странное, почти тоскливое выражение. Он открыл рот, потом снова закрыл. Рей захотелось взмолиться: «Просто скажи это. Чтобы это ни было, о чем бы ты ни думал», но промолчала.

— Круто, — ответил он наконец. — Ей понравится, если мы принарядимся, — признался он, потирая шею.

Рей улыбнулась.

— И мне тоже.

Бен, казалось, вздохнул с облегчением.

Рей достала из шкафа простое бордовое платье-тунику, которое надела с черными легинсами и золотыми балетками. Празднично, не строго и не повседневно: мягкая ткань свободно свисала до середины бедра.

К семи утра четверга она уже была полностью готова. Бен вызвал машину до Лонг-Айленда, чтобы не нарваться на праздничную толкотню в поезде.

Рей сварила кофе и налила в специально купленные одинаковые чашки. Бен спустился по лестнице босиком, но уже одетый в костюм. С влажными волосами он выглядел так хорошо, что Рей заставила себя отвести взгляд.

— В шкафчике есть шоколадные батончики, — сказал она ему, потягивая кофе. — Я подумала, можно подождать до вечера и тогда уже нормально поесть.

Бен кивнул, схватил пару штук и положил в кожаный портфель.

Рей знала, что один из батончиков предназначался ей, и это удивительным образом согревало. Она никогда не чувствовала себя с кем-то так слаженно, так связанно. Казалось, три года — срок долгий, но на самом деле это было вовсе не так.

Что это говорило о ней? Лишь то, что все ее отношения имели конечный срок: с родителями, Финном, Беном…

О подобной хрени странно было размышлять так рано утром, но семейные праздники — это всегда странно, если у тебя нет собственной семьи, и Рей попыталась не забывать об этом, собирая сумку для ночевки. Бен сказал, что им нет смысла возвращаться сегодня вечером.

Они будут сытые, сонные, а дом большой. Рей не видела в этом проблемы, она всегда старалась наслаждаться всякой возможностью развеяться, в какой бы форме та ни проявилась. У нее никогда не было денег на путешествия, поэтому каждая остановка в новом месте казалась ей приключением.

На улице холодало, и пока они стояли на обочине в ожидании такси, Рей плотнее куталась в пальто. Листья уже опали с деревьев, и в ветре чувствовался запах снега. Бен положил руку ей на поясницу, пока она забиралась внутрь.

Он последовал за ней, почти полностью заполняя собой заднее сиденье маленькой Хонды. Когда Рей потерла руки, пытаясь отогреть замерзшие пальцы, Бен взял ее ладони в свои, растер и оставил держать в тепле.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Рей.

Он натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Напомни мне сделать тебе рождественский подарок пораньше.

— Эм, перчатки? — спросила она с широкой улыбкой.

— Конечно перчатки.

— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы не потерять их, — пообещала она. Бен засмеялся, и его взгляд потеплел.

— Порой я точно не уверен, женился на тебе или удочерил.

— И то и другое, — ответила Рей с усмешкой, но от этих слов засосало под ложечкой. Бен не знал, что для нее эти два понятия означали одно и то же: кто-то выбрал ее, чтобы создать семью… И он, на самом деле, не сделал ни того, ни другого.

Рей прислонилась к Бену, и он тут же ее обнял. Они часто так сидели, просто прикасаясь друг к другу и даже не осознавая этого. Бен, читавший до этого электронную почту, вздохнул и выключил телефон.

— Меня всегда тошнит в машине, когда пытаюсь читать.

— Я могу почитать тебе, — предложила Рей, и Бен протянул телефон. Она пролистала почту, просмотрела непрочитанные письма и набрала ответ под его диктовку, пока он, закрыв глаза, водил пальцами по ее руке.

В конце концов Бен перестал отвечать, и его дыхание замедлилось. Уснув, он все еще обнимал ее одной рукой и прижимал к груди. Она прикоснулась к нему нежным поцелуем и тоже закрыла глаза.

Рей проснулась оттого, что Бен нежно касался ее волос. Она смущенно и сонно заморгала, после чего вспомнила, что они в машине, и, судя по напряжению в спине, уже давно.

— Мы почти на месте, — сообщил он.

Рей села и выглянула в окно. Они ехали уже в пригороде: голые деревья окаймляли улицу, а на приличном расстоянии друг от друга стояли большие дома. Через приоткрытое окно чувствовался запах океана.

Рей вытащила телефон и посмотрела на свое отражение.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — сказал Бен.

— Хочу убедиться, что на лице нет слюней. — Она повернула телефон так, чтобы он тоже был на экране, и улыбнулась, делая снимок.

Бен выглядел непринужденно, но Рей заметила, как его веки немного опустились, и он наклонил подбородок, чтобы поймать хороший угол. Они получились мило.

— Очаровательно, — сказала Рей.

Бен лишь смущенно улыбнулся.

— Мы скоро будем на месте.

— Неужели она и правда думает, что мы женаты? — спросила Рей. Она знала, что Лея в курсе их брака, но не знала, насколько подробно. Рей понятия не имела, как откровенен с ней Бен, и не замечала, чтобы мать и сын часто общались.

— Думаю, да. Ну, я сказал ей, что поводом стала грин-карта, но мои чувства реальны, — он посмотрел на нее, сглатывая. — Честно говоря, мне показалось, что она сразу же в это поверила. Сказала: «всегда надеялась, что она тебе понравится».

— Это очень мило с ее стороны, — ответила Рей, и желудок снова сжался. Она тоже надеялась, что Бен ее полюбит. Внезапно Рей почувствовала себя странно из-за необходимости лгать его матери. С коллегами такого ощущения у неё не возникало.

Казалось неправильным рассказывать Лее о счастье и влюбленности ее сына, когда оба они знали, что этот фарс закончится разводом.

Машина подъехала к воротам, за которыми виднелся здоровенный кирпичный дом, а дальше — море. На краю двора, у самой воды, рос рогозник и полынь.

— Ты здесь вырос? — спросила Рей, разглядывая большой особняк.

— Вроде того, — ответил Бен загадочно. И она решила позднее расспросить его об этом.

Она, конечно же, уже была знакома с Леей и проработала с ней целый год, но в статусе жены предстояло встретиться впервые. Было бы к лучшему, знай Лея правду, тогда не пришлось бы убеждать человека, который знал Бена лучше всех, что он действительно счастлив. Что все происходит на самом деле, и не выглядит, будто она втянула в это Бена. Потому что оно казалось именно таким, верно? Словно она обманом заставила его помогать ей, охмурила, привязала постелью и женила на себе.

Рей почти фыркнула вслух. Нежелание Бена Соло спать с ней казалось настолько до боли очевидным, что она просто не представляла, как они собирались все это провернуть.

Бен позвонил в колокольчик и взял ее за руку. Да, начало хорошее. Держаться за руки это правдоподобно. Это восхитительный дополнительный бонус, но, черт возьми, он не успокаивал.

Лея открыла дверь и радостно запищала. Бен низко наклонился, чтобы обнять и поцеловать.

— Привет, мам. Ты помнишь Рей?

— Конечно же да, иди сюда, — Лея обняла ее.

— Не могу поверить, что у вас не было настоящей свадьбы, — воскликнула она, пропуская их внутрь.

— Мама, я же говорил тебе, что мы собираемся. Только не сейчас.

«Никогда», — подумала Рей, но кивнула вслед за Беном.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, у меня есть знакомый флорист, и, безусловно, мы можем устроить свадьбу в церкви Святого Августина, там великолепные окна.

Бен посмотрел на Рей и одними губами произнес: «Прости», закатывая глаза.

Рей сжала его руку, наклоняясь чуть ближе.

Дом оказался очень красивым и внутри похожим на музей. Рей была ошарашена. Она знала, что у семьи Соло есть деньги, просто никогда не видела, как те выглядят на самом деле.

Она старалась не чувствовать себя неполноценной в своем простеньком платье, пока Лея проводила экскурсию по дому, и пыталась представить себе маленького Бена, бегающего по этим коридорам.

Внутри оказалось так много затейливых произведений искусства и изящных скульптур, что Рей задалась вопросом, разрешалось ли Бену в детстве прикасаться к чему-либо, или его выгоняли наружу, бегать во дворе.

— И, конечно, кухня, — рассказывала Лея, ведя их в огромное открытое помещение с каменным островом и холодильником, встроенным в стену наподобие шкафа. Магия.

— Бен, все необходимое должно быть здесь. Если нет, я попрошу Карла сбегать в магазин. Просто дай знать. Рей, я не знаю, насколько ты ловка на кухне, но я уверена, что Бену понадобится если не помощь, то уж точно твоя компания.

— Я ничего не умею готовить, но отлично справляюсь с моральной поддержкой, — улыбнулась Рей, и Лея улыбнулась в ответ.

— Ты мне всегда нравилась, — сказала она. — Если станет скучно, в соседней комнате есть телевизор, бери все, что понадобится.

— Спасибо, мама, — улыбнулся Бен. Лея нежно коснулась лица Рей, прежде чем оставить их.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тебе помогала, правда? — спросила она.

Бен засмеялся.

— Сегодня День благодарения, Рей. Лишние руки не помешают.

Бен достал миску с травами и велел ей отделить листья от стеблей. Рей села за кухонный остров и приступила к работе.

Когда она снова подняла взгляд, то замерла.

— О… мой… бог, — прошептала она.

— Не смейся надо мной, — вздохнул Бен, — я просто не хочу пачкать одежду.

Бен надел фартук в красно-белую клетку, с оборочкой по верху.

Рей прикрыла ладонью рот, стараясь не расхохотаться.

— Ты ведь все равно будешь смеяться, правда? — спросил Бен и при этом улыбнулся сам.

— ИЗВИНИ, НО ДА, — взорвалась Рей и начала хохотать все громче и громче. Она не могла остановиться, слезы застилали глаза. — Это… так мило, — выдохнула она между взрывами смеха.

Бен улыбнулся той самой искренней улыбкой, которая обнажала зубы и заставляла его выглядеть так по-дурацки, но… ей никогда в жизни так сильно не хотелось кого-то поцеловать. Это настолько отрезвило, что Рей перестала смеяться и глубоко вздохнула.

— Никому об этом не рассказывай, — взмолился Бен. Рей даже представить себе не могла выражение лица Кайдел, если бы та увидела _это._ Но она не собиралась говорить, даже ради такой шикарной реакции.

Иметь маленькие секреты с Беном стоило того, чтобы их хранить.

— Клянусь святостью нашего брака, я сохраню твою тайну.

Бен закатил глаза, но улыбаться не перестал.

Рей наблюдала, как он готовил, и помогала по мере сил: нарезала овощи, добавила приправы, на которые он указал, разогрела духовку. В конце концов птица оказалась внутри, второстепенные блюда были подготовлены для следующего этапа, и Бен снял восхитительно нелепый фартук.

— Что будем делать сейчас? — спросила Рей, забираясь на стойку. — Я обычно не праздную День благодарения, это очень по-американски и все такое. А еще немного муторно.

Бен подошёл к ней, смеясь. Она сидела на стойке, поэтому их глаза неожиданно оказалась на одном уровне, и Бен с легкостью встал между ее ног.

— Теперь пришло время для самого священного времяпрепровождения, — прошептал он.

Рей сглотнула. Взгляд опустился на губы Бена, красные и влажные. Она снова посмотрела ему в глаза.

— И что же это?..

Бен улыбнулся и протянул руку.

— Давай я покажу.

Внизу они уселись на большущий диван. Это оказалась не та безукоризненная гостиная, через которую Лея проводила их на экскурсии, — комната находилась в подвале. Стены были обшиты деревянными панелями, а кожаный монстр, черт возьми, откидывался назад.

— Это и есть твое священное времяпрепровождение? — спросила она с сомнением.

— Футбол и пиво — это, пожалуй, самое американское, что можно сделать в столь ужасный американский праздник. Ну же, теперь ты настоящая американка.

Рей улыбнулась, поднося пивное горлышко ко рту. Бен вскрикнул, когда что-то произошло по телевизору.

— Я не думала, что ты такой ярый болельщик, — сказала Рей.

— Могу понять, — ответил Бен, и Рей заметила, что он снова выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не сделал этого. Это опустошало, словно она упускала какой-то шанс. Еще одно напоминание о том, что она его почти не знает.

— Папа любил футбол, — сказал он через минуту. — Раньше мы смотрели вместе. Он брал меня на игры и был большим фанатом «Джетс», преданным, несмотря ни на что. Я больше не смотрю футбол так часто, но чувствую, что правильно сделать это здесь.

Рей протянула руку и подсунула ту под ладонь Бена. Он посмотрел вниз с непонятным выражением, и Рей почувствовала себя одновременно ближе к нему и дальше.

Она переплела их пальцы, придвинулась ближе и прижалась к Бену.

— Ты скучаешь по нему? — спросила она.

Бен кивнул, сжал ее ладонь.

— Да. Больше, чем мог ожидать.

Большой палец Бена очертил небольшой круг на тыльной стороне. Это гипнотизировало.

— Мне жаль, что он умер, — прошептала Рей. Бен больше ничего не ответил, но не отпустил ее руки, и она почувствовала огромное облегчение.

Того, что он вообще доверился ей, уже было достаточно, чтобы у Рей отлегло от сердца. Она абсолютно не интересовалась футболом, но ей нравилось сидеть и прижиматься к Бену. Наконец он отпустил ее.

Она постаралась не выказать своего разочарования и была почти уверена, что удалось сохранить обычное выражение лица. Но оказалось, что рука Бена покинула ее только для того, чтобы он мог, по обыкновению, обнять Рей и притянуть ближе.

Она решила, что на самом деле очень любит футбол.

Когда они вернулись наверх, чтобы Бен мог продолжить работать над остальными девятью блюдами, которые не требовали шестичасового приготовления, Рей получила задание помочь Лее.

Столовая тоже оказалась большой, с массивным столом.

— Сколько гостей вы ожидаете? — с любопытством спросила Рей.

— Нас должно быть пятеро — по двое с каждой стороны и один во главе.

Лея протянула стопку богато украшенных тарелок, и у Рей появился абсурдный страх, что она может их уронить. Она все же справилась, но подождала, пока руки освободятся, прежде чем вновь сосредоточиться на разговоре.

— Очень красивые, — сказала она.

— Они принадлежали моей матери, — ответила Лея, проводя пальцем по цветочному краю одной из тарелок. — У нее был безупречный вкус.

Рей улыбнулась, думая о том, как хорошо иметь семейные реликвии.

— Когда-нибудь они будут твоими, — тихо добавила Лея, и глаза Рей наполнились слезами. — Рей, — Лея положила руку ей на плечо. — Никогда не видела его таким счастливым. Он будто полностью преображен твоим присутствием. Я не виню вас за то, что вы не подождали. Надо так надо.

— О, Лея, — начала Рей. Она не могла этого вынести, она должна была рассказать.

Но в ту же секунду раздался звонок, и Лея ласково похлопала ее по плечу, после чего пошла открывать дверь.

Рей пыталась отдышаться и унять сердцебиение, складывая салфетки и раскладывая столовое серебро. Она разгладила свое платье, внезапно снова беспокоясь о том, как выглядит. Ей нужно было на воздух.

— Рей! — знакомый голос показался настолько неуместен, что потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять: она действительно смотрит на Эмилин. — Я так рада, что ты здесь.

Холдо выглядела немного удивленной, и внезапно Рей ужаснулась, что та сдаст их Лее. Однако Эмилин просто продолжила говорить:

— Бен отлично готовит, не так ли?

— Да, — согласилась Рей. — Я счастливица.

Сарказм просочился наружу помимо ее воли.

— Держу пари, так и есть, — послышался другой голос. Рей обернулась и увидела привлекательного мужчину значительно моложе Эмилин, который обнимал ее и протягивал в приветствии руку.

— Я По, приятно познакомиться.

Рей с улыбкой ответила на рукопожатие.

— Я слышал о тебе много хорошего. Эми с Леей говорили, что ты отлично справляешься со своей работой.

— Ну что ж, легко делать хорошо работу, когда работаешь в отличном месте, — ответила она, подключая ослепительную улыбку и отчаянно стараясь не потеть. Она покрылась испариной от стресса.

— Пойду поищу твоего мужа, — улыбнулся По, и Рей снова бросило в пот. Эмилин улыбнулась и мягко произнесла:

— Расслабься, Рей. Всегда странно заниматься семейными делами со своей второй половинкой.

Рей глубоко вздохнула и кивнула. Вторая половинка. Ей это нравилось, и казалось, что так оно и есть. Бен был ей важен, они жили вместе и делали все вместе. Она здесь, с его мамой, на День благодарения, а остальное дерьмо могло подождать.

— Спасибо, — кивнула она Эмилин. Что одновременно означало «спасибо за совет» и «спасибо, что не выдали нас». Они вместе отправились на кухню.

— О боже, как вкусно пахнет, — воскликнула Холдо.

— Скажи своему парню, чтобы убрал пальцы из картофельного пюре, или я покрошу их прямо в еду, — огрызнулся Бен, игнорируя комплимент.

— Какая фигура речи, — усмехнулся По. — Напомни мне еще раз, почему ты никогда ничего не делал со своими талантами в поэзии? — Бен протянул руку, чтобы врезать По, но тот вовремя отскочил в сторону.

— Они всегда такие, — прошептала Лея, качая головой. — Да ладно тебе, По. Ну же, ты сильный, так что отнеси индейку.

Вместе они начали расставлять посуду.

Лея села во главе стола, По и Эмилин по одну сторону, а Рей и Бен — напротив.

— Я знаю, что вы все голодные, так что не заставлю долго ждать, — улыбнулась Лея. Она подняла бокал в тосте. — Рей, мы так счастливы, что ты теперь член нашей семьи. Пусть это будет первый из многих праздников, которые мы разделим.

Лицо Рей вспыхнуло, все подняли бокалы, а затем набросились на еду.

Рей беспокоилась, что все увидят, насколько фальшивы их отношения, но Бен оказался действительно хорошим актером. Он легко вошел в роль любящего мужа.

Он постоянно прикасался к ней. Во время ужина наклонился и прошептал, что По не знает, о чем говорит, и при этом коснулся губами ушной раковины, заставив Рей задрожать.

Потом он положил руку на спинку ее стула. Покормил кусочком пирога, который Эмилин испекла на десерт, вытер большим пальцем немного взбитых сливок из уголков ее рта.

Поцеловал в макушку, когда По упомянул, что Рей явно не его круга, и сказал:

— Я вовсе не спорю, куда мне до нее.

К тому времени как ужин закончился, у нее кружилась голова.

Электричество между ними ощущалось почти физически и нарастало. Пока она помогала вымыть посуду, Бен игриво толкнул ее бедром, и Рей почувствовала тепло его тела. Это согревало, делало цельной и счастливой.

Эмилин и По, извинившись, ушли в гостевую комнату наверху, а Бен начал отговаривать Лею от уборки.

— Мы справимся, мама, — настаивал он. Рей согласно кивнула. 

Лея выглядела усталой и благодарной, поднимаясь наверх.

Рей закончила вытирать посуду, которую вымыл Бен, и повернулась к нему.

— А где мы будем спать?

— В моей старой комнате, — ответил Бен. Глаза Рей расширились от восторга, и Бен рассмеялся. — Ее переделали с тех славных деньков, когда я тут жил, — добавил он.

— Больше никаких плакатов MCR**** на стенах? — подразнила Рей.

— К сожалению, — вздохнул Бен, — они все запрятаны в ящик.

— Ты, что, правда…

Бен бросил на нее многозначительный взгляд.

Рей засмеялась, а потом зевнула.

— Давай уложим тебя в постель, — Бен коснулся ее руки. Рей слишком взволновала идея спать с Беном, она попыталась непринужденно пожать плечами, но в ушах зазвенело.

Сегодня все было так реально, так хорошо. Она просто хотела прикоснуться к нему, хотела лечь в постель и играться с его волосами, прижиматься лицом к шее и медленно вдыхать. Честно говоря, она была бы счастлива, если бы он тоже этого хотел.

Бен повел ее наверх и дальше по коридору, затем открыл перед ними дверь. Комната оказалась относительно невзрачной: двуспальная кровать с серыми простынями, одеялом и картиной ночного городского пейзажа. Очевидно, что это были не вещи Бена.

Но ей не нужны были его вещи, у нее был он сам.

— Ты можешь сначала переодеться, ванная там.

Рей схватила свою сумку и понесла в уборную. Почистила зубы и переоделась в мягкие пижамные штаны и майку.

Когда она вернулась, Бен уже тоже облачился в черные спортивные штаны и белую футболку.

— Ванная твоя, — сказала она, и он улыбнулся, вставая.

Рей забралась в постель, села, скрестила ноги и стала ждать, когда он вернется. На этот раз она нарочно не надела спортивный бюстгальтер, и соски уперлись в ткань. Она не стала их прятать.

Бен вышел, вытер лицо полотенцем и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. Его глаза нашли ее грудь, но затем вернулись к лицу.

— Спасибо, что приехала со мной сегодня вечером.

— Ты что, шутишь? Это я должна тебя благодарить. Ужин был восхитительным, и ты в курсе, как я люблю твою маму. Не знала, что вы близки с Эмилин.

— Они с мамой всегда дружили, Эмилин познакомилась с По через меня, мы выросли вместе.

— Он, кажется, милый, — усмехнулась Рей. Бен закатил глаза, но выражение его лица осталось расслабленным. Он подошел и лег в постель, рядом с нею.

— Мне жаль, что тебе приходится спать со мной.

— Я не возражаю, — торопливо ответила Рей, не сводя глаз с Бена.

— Ты знаешь, я… я думаю, что ты мой лучший друг, — осторожно начал Бен.

Сердце Рей забилось во всю грудную клетку.

— Да? — Ее голос странно хрипел, когда она заговорила. Бен кивнул и снова перевел взгляд на торчащие вершины сосков. Она позволила ему смотреть.

— И я никогда… я никогда не сделаю ничего такого, что могло бы все испортить, ты ведь понимаешь? У нас… у нас все идет хорошо.

Рей не сразу поняла, что ее отшивают.

Ее остановили еще до того, как она успела сделать хоть шаг. Оу.

— Оу, — она попыталась совладать с собой. — Нет, я не… я не думала, что ты станешь, я имею в виду… я знаю. Я… ладно.

Бен хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал. И, в отличие от того разговора об отце, Рей видела, каким непроницаемым становится его лицо. Ей будто гвоздь в сердце забили.

— Хорошо, — произнес он мягко. Бен аккуратно отгораживался от нее.

— Ладно, спокойной ночи, — Рей отвернулась и легла калачиком на своей стороне кровати. Она чувствовала, как эмоции волнами расходятся по телу, ощущала, что Бен замер.

Он не приближался к ней, но в конце концов она услышала легкий шорох и шепот: «Спокойной ночи, Рей».

А затем он выключил свет.

Но Рей еще долго не спала в темноте.

После Дня благодарения Рей решила, что ей нужно пересмотреть взгляды на некоторые вещи. Ее чувства к Бену становились слишком сильными, слишком реальными. Он с самого начала очень ясно дал понять о природе их отношений. А она на него давила.

Последнее, чего хотела Рей, — это поставить его в неловкое положение, чтобы Бен передумал по поводу их брака и бросил ее. Рано или поздно он и так ушел бы, но Рей изо всех сил старалась отсрочить этот день.

Они все еще ужинали вместе, но она уже не прислонялась к нему так же, как раньше. Просто садилась на другой конец дивана и обменивалась с ним дружескими шутками. И отныне всегда носила спортивный бюстгальтер и простую уродливую фланелевую пижаму. На улице было холодно.

Бен не реагировал на изменения, за исключением нескольких любопытных взглядов на первой неделе. В тот день она впервые села от него подальше, и Бен спросил, все ли в порядке.

— Лучше не бывает, — ответила Рей с сияющей улыбкой, и он больше не поднимал эту тему. Так предстояло прожить еще два года и девять месяцев, что, без сомнений, ее убьет.

Она все время пялилась на него. На то, как двигались руки, когда он резал овощи для рагу; как низко на бедрах сидели треники, или как сжималась его челюсть, когда он сосредоточенно завязывал по утрам галстук.

Она не могла встречаться с кем-то еще — тогда бы у нее был хоть один шанс выжечь из себя Бена, — но это было его единственным правилом, единственной просьбой, и она никогда не причинила бы ему боль.

Так что вместо этого Рей тихо страдала: купила новый вибратор, снова начала бегать, читать, рисовать. Заниматься всем чем угодно, лишь бы удержать свой разум и тело от возвращения к Бену. И постепенно ей становилось легче.

Ей все еще было паршиво, но она уже могла справляться. Они друзья, лучшие друзья, и поэтому она стала общаться с ним, будто с Финном. Игриво, саркастично и по-доброму — но всегда на расстоянии вытянутой руки и без прикосновений.

Так прошел месяц. В городе выпал снег, покрыв улицы и дома белым покрывалом. Это было прекрасно, Рей любила зиму. Она любила дух Рождества, несмотря на преследовавшее в этот праздник одиночество.

— Привет, — поприветствовал ее Бен однажды зимним утром. Было воскресенье, и она ела на завтрак «Лаки Чармс», потому что проснулась первой.

— Привет, — ответила она с набитым ртом. Он с отвращением посмотрел в ее тарелку.

— Я бы тебе что-нибудь приготовил.

— Все в порядке, — ответила она, переворачивая страницу в своей книге. Бен колебался.

— Что-то случилось? — медленно спросила Рей.

— В пятницу корпоратив, и я… я просто хотел убедиться, что мы… ну, ты понимаешь. Идем вместе.

Рей фыркнула.

— Бен, мы женаты, очевидно же, что вместе.

— Хорошо, — произнес он и по старой привычке открыл рот, а потом закрыл, снова пряча от нее мысли. От этого захотелось кричать. — Просто я не заставляю тебя… если ты не хочешь.

Рей с недоумением посмотрела на него.

— Бен, я хочу. Ты так много сделал для меня. Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что могло бы поставить под угрозу наши отношения, я… я серьезно очень благодарна.

Бен выдохнул через рот, потом кивнул, снова посмотрел на ее тарелку и сморщился.

— Как ты вообще умудрилась пронести это сюда?

Рей широко улыбнулась.

— Никогда не недооценивай мою силу, Соло.

Улыбка Бена дошла до самых глаз.

Праздничная вечеринка проходила не в офисе. Они арендовали прекрасный бар с буфетом, кучей еды и приглушенным светом. Луи Армстронг напевал из динамиков, все пили Манхэттен, а снаружи шел снегопад.

Рей приехала одна. Бену пришлось прийти пораньше, следовало договориться с поставщиками и убедиться, что все в порядке. Она очень хотела его найти и заметила знакомую темную голову в другом конце комнаты. Бен хмурился, и Рей направилась прямиком к нему.

Рядом с коллегами она чувствовала себя менее скованно, нежели с семьей Бена. По крайней мере, на работе у них были исключительно профессиональные отношения, и никто не ждал от них обнимашек.

Из-за короткой длины и золотого цвета платье Рей годилось только для праздников, но оно ей очень нравилось. Она оставила волосы распущенными и чуть темнее подвела глаза.

Несмотря на то, что Рей надела одно из тех странных стеганых пальто в пол, ей все равно пришлось бежать от такси.

— Бен, — позвала она, и его взгляд метнулся в поиске. Лицо посветлело и постепенно смягчилось. Но тут глаза Бена расширились, стоило ему заметить Рей, а затем он медленно заскользил взглядом сверху вниз по ее телу. И она почувствовала себя пригвожденной столь пристальным вниманием, не зная, что делать.

— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — он слегка покачал головой.

Рей почувствовала, как краснеет, и вместо слов издала какой-то нечленораздельный звук.

— Хакс, это моя жена, Рей Соло, — спокойно проговорил Бен. — Рей, это Хакс, он руководит нашим филиалом в Вашингтоне.

Бен никогда, никогда не называл ее «Рей Соло». На самом деле она все еще была уверена, что носит имя «Рей Джонсон», и мысль о новой фамилии казалась… ну, это казалось просто сумасшествием.

Рей медленно протянула руку для приветствия.

Бен мгновенно обнял ее и положил широкую ладонь на бедро, пальцами надавливая на кожу.

— Приятно познакомиться, — ответил Хакс. — Вы и впрямь так красивы, как говорил ваш муж.

Рей с удивлением посмотрела на Бена, и его щеки слегка порозовели.

— О, спасибо, — произнесла она с улыбкой. Рей ненавидела свое предательское сердце, которое бешено забилось. — Я пойду выпью, малыш.

Бен кивнул и отсалютовал бокалом.

Рей улыбнулась Хаксу и ушла. У нее тряслись руки. Взяв в баре напиток и быстро выпив, она позволила алкоголю согреть тело. Рей ждала второй бокал, когда внезапно ей на спину легла чья-то ладонь.

— Привет, — тихо произнес Бен. Рей посмотрела ему в лицо, встречаясь с его открытым и искренним взглядом.

— Привет, — ответила она.

— Ты уверена, что с тобой все в порядке? Если тебе некомфортно, мы можем уйти. Или только ты. Или только я.

Рей покачала головой.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке.

Бен открыл рот, закрыл, снова открыл, и Рей захотелось просунуть туда пальцы и вытащить застрявшие слова, будто крючком.

Но ей не пришлось этого делать.

— Мне тебя не хватает, — прошептал он. Сердце сжалось и упало вниз.

— Я рядом, — мягко ответила она и положила свою руку на его ладонь. Он быстро сжал и переплел ее пальцы со своими.

Бен наклонился вперед и уткнулся носом ей в висок. Они оставались в таком положении где-то с минуту, пока звук чьего-то кашля не заставил их поднять глаза.

— Я ведь не помешала, правда? — спросила Кайдел.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Бен. — Как тебе вечер, Кайдел?

Глаза Кай были прикрыты, щеки розовели, и даже Рей могла сказать, что та пьяна просто в стельку.

— Рада видеть вас, ребята, знаете ли… Ты всегда казалась такой фригидной, — выдала она, и Рей покраснела.

— Хватит, — оборвал Бен, и его тон стал резким. — Ты разговариваешь с моей женой.

Кайдел выглядела крайне пристыженной; она покраснела еще сильнее и пробормотала что-то вроде «Простите», после чего убежала.

— Ладно, это было потрясающе, — улыбнулась ему Рей.

Он приподнял бровь и протянул руку. Вложив пальцы в его ладонь, она позволила таскать себя по вечеринке, представлять как «Миссис Соло» и «мою жену Рей» и просто… разрешила себе этим наслаждаться.

Она потягивала коктейли, обнимала Бена и улыбалась ему, понимала, что это нормально — выглядеть глупо. Все эти люди смотрели на них, и только они вдвоём знали, что это понарошку.

— Эй, смотрите, — крикнул кто-то, — там омела.

Рей подняла глаза и, конечно же, увидела омелу, свисающую с дверного проема, в котором они как раз стояли. Бен посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.

Он даже не колебался. Теплые и шершавые пальцы обхватили подбородок, приподняли, и вот уже его губы мягко коснулись ее рта.

Мир крутанулся вокруг своей оси, Рей почувствовала, как тысячи солнц поднимаются и садятся внутри тела, изменяя саму ткань времени и пространства вокруг. Когда Бен отстранился, ее веки открылись не сразу. Рядом кто-то засвистел.

Рей медленно пришла в себя и покраснела. Бен наблюдал за ней с блеском в глазах.

— Я думаю, нам пора домой, — сказал он. Рей кивнула и взяла его за руку. Они надели верхнюю одежду, и машина уже ждала их, стоило им выйти на улицу.

Он осторожно придерживал за талию, пока она садилась в машину. Рей чувствовала себя лучше, чем за последние несколько недель. Бен ее поцеловал. Шел снег. Завтра Сочельник.

Они молча ехали к своему дому, Рей слегка прижалась к Бену, и он тут же приобнял ее за плечи. Это было так мило, так прекрасно, Рей просто таяла.

Они вернулись домой, и Бен сказал:

— Хочешь еще выпить?

Рей кивнула и развернулась, чтобы пойти переодеться, но решила этого не делать. Бен сказал, она выглядит потрясающе, и не было никакого желания прямо сейчас возвращаться к фланелевым штанам. Она стянула пальто и прислонилась к стойке.

Взяв с полки бутылку, Бен снова повернулся к Рей.

— Не могу поверить, что завтра уже канун Рождества, — прошептала она. — Мы поедем к твоей маме?

Бен кивнул:

— Да, но только если ты этого хочешь.

— Конечно, — ответила Рей, и он, кажется, вздохнул с облегчением. Бен протянул ей любимый виски с содовой. Рей была уже немного пьяна и слегка развязна.

— А что, как думаешь, ты когда-нибудь женился бы по-настоящему? — спросила она, вспомнив разговор с Кайдел пару месяцев назад. Но если Бен и с Рей-то так пылинки сдувал, то, — кто знает? — может, он хотел бы с кем-то так же, но всерьёз?

— Определенно, — ответил Бен. И Рей уставилась на него, а он — на нее.

— П-правда?

Он с серьезным видом кивнул.

— Я хочу этого всего: дом, дворик, беготню детей.

Сердце Рей оборвалось. Бен сказал, она освободится к двадцати шести годам, но ему будет… ему будет тридцать пять, когда все закончится. Она мешает ему найти что-то настоящее? Мысль камнем осела в животе.

Она попыталась представить Бена с другой женой, настоящей. С той, от которой он не скрывал бы мысли, с которой захотел бы лечь в постель, с которой захотел бы остаться навсегда, а не на несколько лет. Не из-за… бумажной волокиты.

У нее слегка закружилась голова, и она поняла, что сейчас заплачет. О да, точно заплачет. Похоже, она уже.

— Эй, — Бен положил руки ей на плечи. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, нет, извини, я… я очень странно отношусь к семейным делишкам, — призналась она. — Особенно в Рождество, и просто… извини, кажется, я пьянее, чем думала. — Она поставила стакан на стол. — Мне нужно прилечь.

Рей встала, вслед за ней поднялся и Бен. Она повернулась к нему, тщательно подбирая слова.

— Я замечательно провела время. Спасибо.

Бена это, похоже, слегка смутило, но он кивнул, и Рей наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.

Она оперлась рукой на его грудь и почувствовала, как под ладонью колотится сердце. Сил посмотреть ему в глаза Рей так и не нашла, а потому повернулась и направилась наверх.

Стоило ей оказаться в своей комнате, как из глаз брызнули слезы. Все это было несправедливо. Она влюбилась в Бена — просто по уши, — и притворяться с каждым днем становилось больнее. Рей могла бы попробовать пережить это, может, выдержать все три года. Но сама мысль, что с ней все это временно…

Она так больше не могла. Не могла быть той, кто стоит между Беном и его истинным счастьем. Она отказывалась. Рей сделала несколько медленных, усталых вдохов, чтобы остановить слезы и успокоиться. На это ушло немало времени, и она старалась вести себя тихо.

В конце концов ей удалось взять себя в руки и собраться с духом. Она привыкла быть брошенной, но на этот раз хотела уйти первой. Нельзя сидеть здесь и ждать, когда ее раздавит. Даже Лондон уже не казался настолько плох.

Вытащив свой чемодан, Рей начала собираться. Она уедет утром. Бен поймет, с ним все будет в порядке. Они все еще могли быть друзьями по переписке. Наверняка ему будет за счастье вернуть прежнюю жизнь.

Рей закончила укладывать вещи и удивилась, что больше не плачет. Она так устала, что почувствовала необходимость поспать несколько часов. И позволила себе ненадолго закрыть глаза, поставив будильник на время восхода.

Она проснулась на рассвете. Все вокруг сияло нереально синим, подводным, пластмассовым светом. Состояние было ужасным.

Рей натянула легинсы с футболкой и забрала волосы наверх. Ей просто нужно выбраться отсюда. У нее все еще хранился ключ от дома Финна. Ребята гостили у матери Роуз в Вирджинии, так что Рей окажется там одна.

Она спустила свою сумку вниз и остановилась как вкопанная. Бен сидел в гостиной с чашкой кофе в руках. Он выглядел так, будто не спал.

— Это для дома моей мамы? — спросил он в замешательстве.

Рей слишком устала, чтобы разыгрывать из себя довольную жизнью женщину. И стало понятно, что до Бена дошло происходящее. Он нахмурился.

— Ты уезжаешь? — спросил Соло.

— Прости, я просто… Бен, я так не могу. — Это слишком больно. Все внутри разрывалось, саднило и ныло. Даже смотреть на него казалось невыносимым. Он встал и направился к ней так быстро, что она рефлекторно отступила назад.

Бен оказался слишком близко, и его лицо… она никогда не видела ничего подобного. Он прижимал руки к бокам, и его глаза блестели. Когда Бен заговорил, голос звучал непривычно высоко и хрипло.

— Ты больше не хочешь быть со мной?

Сердце Рей разрывалось в груди. Она бросила сумку, которую держала в руках, и сделала шаг к нему.

— Бен, — начала она срывающимся голосом. — Это не… это совсем не то… я…

Бен отступил на шаг, и паника, вызванная этим движением, стала вдруг неукротимой. Она начала по новой.

— Я просто… я просто не могу больше это выносить… не… не так.

Он шумно выдохнул через рот. Казалось, он чуть не плакал, и… блядь, она понятия не имела, что с этим делать.

— Ладно, — произнес он в отчаянии, — я никогда… я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовала себя пойманной со мной в ловушку. Если ты хочешь идти — иди. — Он задрожал.

— Бен, — задохнулась Рей, поднося руки к его лицу. — Я не… я не хочу стоять на пути того, чего ты хочешь и заслуживаешь.

Он посмотрел на нее так, словно ему больно, и она почувствовала его дрожь под ладонями.

— Ты хочешь… настоящую семью, настоящую жену, которую… которую полюбишь, и… твоя мама, — всхлипнула Рей. — Она реально думает, что ты счастлив со мной, и знать, что мы разобьем ей сердце, и… — Рей закрыла глаза. — Каждый раз, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне, я забываю, что это не по-настоящему, и все просто… идеально. А потом я снова возвращаюсь к действительности, и мне опять больно. Всегда в моей жизни все, кого я любила, уходили, и я… я не могу больше отсчитывать дни в ожидании повторения, не могу быть счастлива, зная, что ты этого не хочешь, я… это я виновата. Я не думала… не знала, что так случится.…

Она смотрела на него снизу вверх, и слезы текли по щекам, но его выражение лица было такое нежное, настолько ласковое, что гнев и страх растаяли.

— Я не знала, что полюблю тебя, — призналась она, — но полюбила.

— Рей, — Бен судорожно сглотнул. — Когда Эмилин рассказала мне о твоей визе, я… я растерялся. Я заставил ее две недели искать хоть какую-то лазейку, любую мелочь, которая дала бы больше времени… — он покачал головой. — Она в шутку сказала, что я могу жениться на тебе, очевидно, не всерьез, и я… я пытался отговорить себя снова и снова. У меня нашлось миллион причин, почему эта чертова идея — самая глупая из возможных. Ты слишком молода, я знаю, тебе неприятно это слышать, но… у нас должно было быть время, я бы подождал, но просто… я думал о том, что ты уедешь, и не мог этого вынести. И решил, что ладно, просто будь ей другом — она справится с этим, и я тоже, — серьезно говорил Бен. — Но я не хочу, — последние слова прозвучали совсем рядом с ней. — Рей, — он коснулся ее лица. — Я бы ничего этого не сделал, если бы не… — он задохнулся, открыл рот, закрыл его, снова открыл. — Я люблю тебя. Тысячу раз хотел сказать, за последние четыре месяца был так близок к этому, ты даже не представляешь. Но я обещал, это не… ну, ты поняла, не извращенство какое-нибудь, и, боже, каким бы я был подонком, воспользуйся…

Рей не дала ему закончить мысль. Она приподнялась на цыпочки, обхватила его лицо и прижалась губами к его рту резко, влажно и жарко. Руки Бена потянулись к ее бедрам, чтобы придержать, и он ответил.

Он целовал, из его горла вырывались тихие стоны, от которых Рей бросило в жар.

— Прости, — простонала она ему в губы. — Я не хочу уезжать, не хочу уходить. Я…

— Тс-с, — мягко оборвал Бен, поднял над полом, и ее ноги с легкостью обхватили его талию. — Ты никуда не уходишь, Рей. Ты уже дома.

Бен снова поцеловал, покусывая губы, а потом принялся сцеловывать слезы с ее щек.

Он понес ее обратно в спальню и закрыл дверь.

***

Разум и сердце рвались в разные стороны. Чувство вины из-за того, что она чуть было не натворила; рот Бена на ее; жар его кожи. Оторвавшись от его губ и переводя дух, она посмотрела на него.

Бен выглядел очень усталым: под глазами залегли тени, волосы местами неопрятно топорщились, спортивные штаны едва ли не сползали с бедер. Она, должно быть, выглядела еще хуже и внезапно пожалела, что не сделала вообще ничего — не причесалась, не почистила зубы и, боже, даже душ не приняла.

Но потом Бен сказал: «Ты так красива», и она почувствовала, как его слова проникают под кожу, увидела всю их искренность.

Он прикоснулся ладонью к ее лицу, а затем его губы прижались к подбородку, щеке. Он едва ощутимо прикусывал кожу, поцелуями прокладывая дорожку до уха, в то время как одна из его рук скользнула ей под рубашку. Через тонкий кружевной бюстгальтер он прижался большим пальцем к соску.

Рей резко втянула воздух от остроты этого ощущения. А Бен обвел языком ушную раковину, покручивая сначала один сосок, затем другой.

— Хочу тебя видеть, — прошептал он. — Умираю как хочу тебя видеть.

Рей наклонилась и стянула через голову рубашку. Скользнув рукой, Бен мягко толкнул к кровати и опустился перед ней на колени.

Он наклонился к ней, прижался языком к кружеву на груди, увлажняя ткань, и слегка прикусил.

Рей едва могла дышать. Она не была девственницей, но опыт оказался слишком мал: два парня, с которыми она спала раньше, никогда не обращали внимания на ее грудь. И Рей думала, что это лишь потому, что та слишком маленькая и неинтересная.

— Они сводят меня с ума, — прошептал Бен, медленно опуская чашечки бюстгальтера, чтобы лизнуть кожу. Он втянул сосок в рот, и Рей вскрикнула, вплетая пальцы в его волосы.

Она была уже предельно мокрая, возбужденная почти до боли, а бедра двигались будто сами по себе. Бен улыбнулся, уткнувшись в уютную ложбинку, и посмотрел на нее сквозь ресницы.

Его пальцы поддели пояс легинсов, и Рей кивнула. Он стянул их вместе с нижним бельем, и, когда взгляд остановился у нее между ног, губы Бена приоткрылись, а глаза потемнели.

На нее никогда не смотрели _так._ Так пристально и внимательно. Бен положил руки ей на колени и развел их, и она ощутила, как раскрывается перед ним, как разделяются влажные, липкие складки.

— Черт, — произнес Бен. Он провел пальцами между ее ног снизу вверх, нашел клитор и едва заметно сжал.

— Черт, — застонала Рей, запрокидывая голову.

Бен наклонился, прижался к ней губами, и Рей… Рей пропала. 

Она постанывала, а он ласкал ее языком и втягивал в рот клитор. Он дразнил вход, лишь надавливая пальцем, и она начала сползать к нему на постели, отчаянно желая, чтобы он в нее проник.

— Бен, — простонала она, когда он замедлился до поддразнивания.

— Такая мокрая, просто кайф, — откликнулся он. — Такая вкусная.

Рей даже не знала, что это может быть настолько охренительно. Полагала, парни лишь терпят вкус возбужденной киски, но Бен вдыхал ее запах и пил, словно лимонад в летний день.

Он толкнулся внутрь пальцем, и Рей почувствовала, как растягивается на нем. Бен прижался губами к ее бедру, добавил еще один палец и пошевелил ими.

— Твоя киска такая тугая, — пробормотал он и посмотрел туда, где пальцы исчезли во влажной теплоте. Другую руку он опустила вниз и обхватил себя сквозь штаны. — У тебя… у тебя это уже было?

У Рей этого еще не было, ибо, чем бы это ни было, это был не секс в том виде, в котором она занималась им прежде. Совершенно новое, совместно изобретенное. Но она поняла, что именно хотел услышать Бен, и кивнула, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

Он внимательно наблюдал за ней, сгибая пальцы внутри, и тело Рей сжалось и дернулось, будто Бен управлял ею целиком, давя на какую-то секретную кнопку, о существовании которой она даже не подозревала.

Он начал толкаться в нее, а она была способна только стонать. Он подмахивал бедрами себе в ладонь, одновременно трахая Рей пальцами, и влажные звуки, что издавало ее влагалище, перекрывали шумное дыхание.

— Бен, — захныкала она, — Боже, это так… мне так… — она задохнулась словами.

— Скажи, — выдохнул Бен, — скажи, каково тебе.

Его большой палец скользнул по клитору, и киска резко сократилась. Рей выгнулась и сжалась, кончая на его длинных пальцах.

Не успела она отдышаться, как Бен оказался сверху и переместил их на середину кровати, накрывая ее обнаженное тело своим, пока еще одетым.

Бен вжался стояком ей между ног и начал тереться о промежность, приникнув лицом к шее Рей, дыша тяжело и хрипло.

Бен прижимался к ее ноге, блуждал влажным ртом по коже, и это зрелище так заводило! Она никогда не представляла себе ничего подобного. И в жизни своей ничего не хотела так сильно.

— Бен, Бен, — всхлипывала она, пока ноги неконтролируемо дрожали, — мне нужно, чтобы ты в меня вошел… Мне больно, что ты не внутри, прошу.

Он стянул с себя футболку, сбросил штаны и склонился над ней, но она остановила его, положив руку ему на грудь.

Потому что, черт возьми, Бен обнажен.

Здесь было на что посмотреть. Поэтому она толкнула его обратно, а затем уставилась… Действительно уставилась. Бен казался просто огромным, с покрытым мышцами телом, которое едва не пульсировало от необузданной силы. А по бледной коже абсолютно везде были рассыпаны родинки.

Ее глаза нашли член, и Рей позволила себе его рассмотреть. В конце концов, он делал с ней то же самое. Вряд ли теперь стоило говорить о скромности. Никогда раньше она не разглядывала член. Большой, он затвердел так, что стал багровым и сочился на кончике.

Она наклонилась, прижалась поцелуем к влажной щелке, и мышцы живота и бедер Бена дрогнули.

— Не торопись со мной, — попросила она, приподнимаясь и целуя его в подбородок.

— Рей, — прошептал он, а затем замялся, но все же сказал: — Я люблю тебя, я так сильно тебя люблю. Если это чересчур или… если ты хочешь подождать и притормозить… Нам не обязательно оставаться женатыми, мы можем притворяться на работе и жить как жили. Жить как захочется, знаешь. Я хочу того же, чего и ты, просто…

— Бен, — ответила она, улыбаясь сквозь слезы. — Я хочу быть с тобой, хочу быть твоей семьей, и я настолько сильно хочу, чтобы ты прямо сейчас меня трахнул, что мне просто больно.

Она была безумно счастлива оттого, что он высказал-таки то, о чем думал, и знала, была окончательно уверена, что они разберутся. Но сейчас… прямо сейчас…

Бен поцеловал ее и мягко толкнул, снова нависая над ней. Он взял в руку член, опустил подбородок к груди и посмотрел вниз, где готовились соединиться их тела. Потерся о приоткрытый вход, собирая влагу, а затем несколько раз провел рукой по всей длине. Рей слушала его шумное дыхание.

Затем кончик члена толкнулся, проскользнул внутрь, и Бен приоткрыл рот и вздрогнул.

— Да, — произнесла Рей, не отвечая ни на один вопрос, а может, отвечая на все сразу. — Да, да.

Он проталкивался с трудом, она чувствовала, как растягивается, но тело было готово, жаждало, освобождало для него место и одновременно крепко сжимало.

— Черт, — выдохнул Бен, утыкаясь своим лбом в ее. Он медленно входил, а Рей целовала его, пока он не погрузился до самого конца. И тогда они перестали двигаться, даже перестали целоваться и сосредоточились лишь на дыхании.

Затем он медленно вышел, и глаза Рей закатились, а грудью она подалась к нему. Поддерживая себя на одной руке, другой он принялся ласкать грудь Рей, кружа на соске, и она отреагировала так же, как и до этого, — сжалась и прикрыла веки. Было так обалденно хорошо, она не знала, что так бывает.

Конечно хорошо! Ведь это был Бен. Это Бен тяжело дышал ей в лицо, это Бен тихо стонал над ней, трахая, это Бенов кадык подскакивал, когда он сглатывал, и это глаза Бена смотрели неотрывно в ее, пока сам он двигался все быстрее, быстрее.

Он оставил в покое ее грудь, подхватил Рей под колено и развел ее ноги шире. Звуки стали громче, запахло сексом, потом, а еще немного мылом и самим телом Бена.

Угол изменился, и Бен толкнулся глубже… Так чертовски глубоко, что Рей не заметила, как захрипела и вцепилась ногтями в его широкие плечи.

— Собираешься кончить? — прошептал он. — Я же чувствую, как становится теснее, как ты стискиваешь член.

— Ч-черт, — задохнулась Рей.

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончила, — проговорил он настойчиво, нетерпеливо и резко, очень резко. — Хочу ощутить это, я тоже близко, детка, давай, ты сможешь, сделай это для меня.

Бен тронул клитор, грубая подушечка большого пальца быстро закружила на нем, и тогда Рей вскрикнула и заплакала.

Глаза наполнились слезами, а легкие перестали втягивать воздух, и каждая мышца тела сжалась и замерла. Рей будто раскалили добела, натянули струной, и было непонятно, то ли она кричит, то ли рот просто замкнуло в таком положении, а тело тем временем содрогалось, и она чувствовала, что течет еще обильнее.

— Да, мать его, да, — проговорил Бен. Он начал трахать ее еще быстрее, стиснув в объятиях крепко, безжалостно, а она все кончала и кончала под ним. Время замедлилось и остановилось вовсе, а затем возобновило ход.

Едва успев сморгнуть пелену оргазма, она увидела, как искажается его лицо и приоткрывается рот. Бен задохнулся, а бедра замерли на месте. Рей чувствовала, как он кончает в нее, чувствовала, как дергается член, и, когда смотрела на него, видела, как сокращаются мышцы рук и плеч.

— Да, — вторила она ему. — Мать его, да.

Через несколько секунд Бен приподнялся на руках, поставив их по обе стороны от нее, — старался не придавить ее, еще не готовый вынуть.

Он рассыпал поцелуи всюду, где только мог дотянуться: губы, нос, влажные ресницы, и нежно обнимал, пока она восстанавливала дыхание и пыталась сморгнуть последние предательские слезы.

— Я люблю тебя, — произнес он, выходя из нее, но по-прежнему не выпуская из объятий. — Другом, любовницей, женой… Кем бы ты ни захотела для меня остаться, я буду тебя любить.

А Рей просто поцеловала его, улыбаясь прямо в губы. Потому что она не станет выбирать. Ей и не придется. Ответом всегда будут все три варианта.

**Author's Note:**

> *Горячие кармашки - https://www.amazon.com/Hot-Pockets-Pepperoni-2-Count-9-Ounce/dp/B001UHZBB0  
> **СодаСтим - аппарат, для производства газировки на дому.  
> ***Алекса - виртуальный ассистент.  
> ****MCR - My Chemical Romance, американская рок-группа.  
> *****Gatorade - изотонический напиток.


End file.
